Oh Everlasting Cat!
by HMS Jones
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger had never been one for love, until he sang that song for Misto. Pre-slash Tugger/Misto
1. Chapter 1

Sure, everyone one came to Tugger if they wanted sex and lust and extravagant hip movements, but nobody came to him for love.

That sort of thing had never bothered him until he sang that song for his friend, his best friend.

"Oh, well, I never – was there ever? A cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistofelees!"

And then Quaxo's coat went all glittery and he shot lightning out of his fingertips and blew glitter off his hand and kept shooting those little intimate glances The Rum Tum Tugger's way. And he was supposed to not get all hot and bothered at that?

Misto had that hot upper class back Tugger knew he got from his mother's side of the family (she was Bustopher Jones's littermate) and that pert little bottom and white tipped tail, and Everlasting Cat! Those flamboyant arm gestures should be retarded but they just made him more attractive!

And as close as the two were to Misto Tugger was... well... Tugger didn't like to repeat it – because it totally wasn't true! (All of his conquests would support that!) But he called him 'a bore'. And so the truth came out, but it only made the Rum Tum Tugger want the little tuxedo furred cat more! After all The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat (no doubt about that!) and he always wanted what he couldn't quite have. (And that means yes! He did see that white furred BITCH (FEMALE DOG!) nuzzling up to his Quaxo after Grizabella was sent up to the Heavyside to be reincarnated!)

But, Tugger had to admit, the problem only really occurred after three weeks of continuously being ignored by Misto whenever he revolved his hips in the black and white cats direction. He dreamt one day, of waking up next to his Magical Mister Mistofelees and making love to him in a familiar done-it-a-million-times-and-it's-still-just-as-good sort of way, then rising, grooming himself and leaving to find a mice fat rat or crow for them to share – like mates do!

He woke up, screaming – and curiously, smiling at the same time.

_Oh Everlasting Cat! _He thought, _I love him!_


	2. Chapter 2

"So..."

"Yes, Tuggs?" asked The Magical Mister Mistofelees, his eyebrows cocked quizzically.

"Erm..." The Rum Tum Tugger trailed of as he twisted his head to the side in a truly animalistic movement, one that was mimicked by humans when they are admiring a certain part of someone else's anatomy. He narrowed his eyes, as if hoping to see what he was looking at in more detail, or perhaps somehow (through some sort of mystical powers) conjure up x-ray vision as to see through the thick black fur coating his black cat. "Nothing."

The Maine Coot's voice was distracted as if he had better things to do than talk to his friend (_best friend!)_ or even finish his own sentence! Mistofelees scowled and angrily jerked his tail in the air. However his rage bled away when he noticed how Tugger's head moved with the motion. His dark eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The brown-gold cat was leant forward, eyes fixated on that one spot, his entire body tense and ready to pounce at the opportune moment. He was hunting him! Or more specifically, he was hunting his-!

Mistofelees voice quivered slightly as he spoke "Tug, are you staring at my arse?"

The tuxedo cat couldn't even attempt the blasé attitude he had leaked out of his pores during The Rum Tum Tugger's song, instead just froze as his bronze friend jumped and jerked his eyes to more appropriate sights. The golden eyes shifted – to the left, then the right – as he answered guiltily.

"No!"

However the cat's eyes quickly slid down to Misto's fur coated bottom half, and the normally surprisingly shameless cat squeaked and covered his privates.

"Tugger!"

The Rum Tum Tugger's face was aghast. "I wasn't – I didn't – what- ahhh!"

He jerked away, turned and ran, on all fours, away. He ran past the cars and rubbish piled high in the junkyard until he reached an uninhabited section of land. There he stopped, out of breath and panicked so badly he couldn't regain it. Then he paused, and relaxed, melting on to the ground in a hopeful, love ridden puddle. The cat's eyes were unfocussed and a dreamy smile drifted over his face like soft cloud.

_He called me Tuggs!_


End file.
